


Random Hamilton Stories

by LocalTrashCanTM



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: #fluff #hamilton #jeffmads #kingbury #lams #mullette #random, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 17,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalTrashCanTM/pseuds/LocalTrashCanTM
Summary: GET READY FOR MANY HAMILTON FICS INCLUDING JEFFMADS LAMS AND MULLETTE! If you have any requests then please let me know.





	1. Jeffmads drunk (modern au)

Jefferson's P.O.V

It was a hard day at work. Hamilton was being a bitch, as usual, and I was so furious! That bastard, orphan, son of a whore things he's better than me! "Ugh I need a  drink." I went to the nearest bar and order a vodka shot. After 11 more, I was wasted! I tried to walk but next thing I knew I face planted into the floor. The bartender knew me so he picked up the phone. I stood up and walked into the wall about three times before Madison walked in.  
Madison's P.O.V

I was sitting at home fighting yet another cold. I hated having such a bad immune system! I was reading a book. I didn't know what book I was reading but it was pretty good. I was about to finish it when my phone started ringing. I sighed and walked up to get the phone. I noticed the collar id and sighed once again. "Yes George," I said already knowing that it was the bartender from the bar near where Jefferson works. "Yeah he's wasted," he stated. "How bad this time," I asked. "He's on the floor laughing his ass off." He stated. I sighed and told him I was going to get him soon. After driving to the bar, I walk in to witness Jefferson repeatedly walking into the wall. "My god!" I thought. I walked up to him and grabbed his arm. He stumbled and feel into me. I huffed and dragged him to my car. "Hey babeeeeee~ gimme a *hiccup* kissss~." Jefferson slurred. I sighed and put him in the passenger seat. "You're drunk Thomas. I'm not going to kiss you." He pouted and muttered,"I'm not drunk." I chuckled. When we got home, I grabbed my phone and started to record him. I asked,"Are you drunk?" Jefferson looked at me like I was stupid and said,"I am not fucking drunk." I quietly laughed. "Can you tell the time?" I asked as I pointed to the clock behind him. He turned around and faces the clock. He jabbed his finger at it while saying," I am NOT drunk!" With that I laughed my ass off. I turned of my phone and lead him to bed. He looked me in the eyes and said once again." I'm not drunk." "Of course you're not Thomas." He smiled and soon fell asleep while I finished my book. Before I went to sleep, I posted the video of Jefferson on Facebook. 

Jefferson's P.O.V

I hate Jemmy. I can't believe he posted that video of me drunk from last night. I walked into work only to bump into the "oh so incredible" Hamilton. "So Jefferson," Hamilton started. I sighed and turned to him annoyed. "Can you tell me what time it is?" I sighed and answered,"2:23." "Oh really," he said with a smirk," I thought it said 'I'm not fucking drunk.'" He walked off laughing. "Jemmy you are going to pay." I thought as I went through the day with people making jokes(*cough* Hamilton *cough*) I texted Madison.  
Thomas: No sex for a month.  
Jemmy❤️: WHY????  
Thomas: Video  
Jemmy❤️:...


	2. Jefferson vs. Burr (modern highschool au)

Hamilton's P.O.V   
I was hanging out with Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette. We were heading to a small café downtown when we ran to Jefferson and Burr arguing again! "Every since they found out they are running against each other in the class election they haven't stopped arguing. It's getting annoying," Lauren's stated. We all agreed. As we got closer, we overheard their argument. "That's stupid! We should allow same sex couples to go to prom!" I heard Jefferson say. "That's absurd! Why should we cater to what they want? They can just come as friends and what not!" Aaron responded. "Wow. For once I agree with Jefferson." I said. Jefferson turned and looked at me. "Hamilton come here," Jefferson said. I shrugged and headed over there, so did the rest of my squad. "Who do you guys agree with? Burr or me?" Jefferson asked. "Sweet Jesus. Thomas don't bring them into this." Burr said while rubbing his forehead. "Why not!? They have to vote so we might as well see who they are siding with." Jefferson retorted. They got into yet another argument. I pulled out my phone and headphones and put my music on shuffle. The first song to play was Work by Rihanna. I was mumbling the lyrics when I realized something. I smirked and paused the song while pulling out my headphones. "So," I interrupted," who are you guys voting for?" I said speaking to my squad. They looked away from me. I pulled out my phone and began to play the song. "You can vote for Jefferson or BURR BURR burr BuRR buRR bURr jefFErsoN or Bur r Burr burr burr burr burr." I sang while dancing like an idiot. Lafayette and Laurens laughed their asses off while Mulligan was chuckling. Jefferson let out a few laughs while Burr looked disgusted. I finished the song and everyone but Burr clapped. Let's just say, that in the end we chose Jefferson and not Burr.


	3. ...AND BAGGY

Peggy's P.O.V  
My dad was having another party. I wasn't excited. I always get ignored at the parties. My dad decided to change that by making us introduce ourselves before the party. "Great," I thought. It was 2 hours before I decided to get ready. "Eliza where's Angelica?" I asked. "Feminist demonstration," she answered. "When will she be back?" "The party starts at 7 so around 6." I nodded and went to my room. I decided to get my clothes ready and get a shower. I picked out my favorite yellow sun dress and headed to my bathroom. 

 

TIME SKIP TO THE PARTY

I was waiting for everyone to arrive. We were going to walk out of the dinning room into the ballroom. I was a bit nervous because everyone would be starring, but Angelica reassured me that most people there I already know. "Now welcome my daughters," I heard my dad call. I was watching to make sure I knew when to walk out. Angelica gracefully slid to the left and said her name. Eliza gracefully slid to the right and said her name. I was about to go when Lafayette ran in between them dressed as a baguette. I looked at him dumbfounded until he screamed,"AND BAGGY." I screamed "OH COME ON!" I went to my room and didn't leave. I was going to get revenge on Lafayette.


	4. Lafayetteisnotonfire

Lafayette's P.O.V

I had returned to America at the request of Jefferson. He wanted me to come and help him with persuading Washington to get on his side. I don't really know, but I was excited to be back in America! Don't get me wrong I love my home, but America is just so breathtaking. I came up to the place where Jefferson was. He had included a scheduled list of his meetings in the letter. As I arrived there, I immediately heard two voices arguing. "They're probably in a debate. I should just wait in the hallway for him." I thought. As the debate was finishing, I leaned onto a table only to knock down a candle! The candle caught on my coat! I then tried to pat it out but that didn't work. I then ran outside to go and try to find some water somewhere.

Hamilton's P.O.V 

Jefferson was so infuriating! He's too obsessed with France. The debate was over when Jefferson came up to me. "Did you forget Lafayette?" He asked. "What?" "Have you an ounce of regret. You accumulate power you, accumulate debt but their hour of need you forget." I sighed. "Lafayette's a smart man, he'll be fine." As I was about to continue, I heard faint screaming. I looked towards the window as did Thomas. We both witnessed Lafayette run past the window, screaming, and on fire. "WHAT THE HELL?!? IM COMING LAFAYETTE!" I screamed while trying to catch him and put out the fire. He had a hell of a lot of explaining to do.


	5. EVERYONE BUT JAMES IS SHIT

Jefferson's P.O.V

Hamilton is being so annoying! We were in a student council meeting and Hamilton was arguing with almost everyone. George was getting annoyed at Hamilton's attitude as well. Hell, he was actually arguing back with Hamilton.Lafayette, Laurens, and Mulligan were trying to calm down the two, but they got sucked into the arguing too! WHAT THE FUCK!? Why is everyone freaking arguing today!? I was trying to be calm. I didn't even know what they were arguing about anymore. At first it was about the pep rally, then the homecoming parade, and now I don't even know! I ended up just playing with a pencil. I kept twirling it and tapping it against the table. "Is everyone here on their period or something? Do guys get periods? Maybe they do cause these guys are acting like they are on theirs." My thoughts were interrupted by yelling. "WE'RE IN THE SAME ROOM! DON'T YELL YOU LITTLE SHITS!!" My anger rose. I want to punch these ignorant bastards in their stupid faces!! I began to think of the things they were arguing about. I heard Hamilton say,"We should have the pep rally on the football field." "Back to the pep rally then." I said as I rolled my eyes. There was a better way to discuss this then arguing and yelling. "We should take a vote." After had that great idea, I tried to say it. However, every time I tried to say it someone interrupted. Now that's something i absolutely hate! I was enraged! I quickly stood up, knocking over my chair in the process, and slammed my hands on the table. Everyone looked at me. "LISTEN UP YOU LIL SHITS!" I yelled then glanced at Madison. He didn't do anything. Then I felt guilty so I walked over to him. I gave him a side hug then said,"Not you ,James, you're an angel. We're lucky to have you." He blushed and Alexander muttered,"Gay." I glared at him. I then began to explain we should take a vote to where we should have the pep rally. We ended up agreeing to having it in the gym. As we left the room, James came up to me and gave me a hug before muttering "thanks" while blushing. I chuckled and kissed his cheek before I left.


	6. Lams ;) (not modern au)

John's P.O.V   
We had just finished yet another battle. We actually won this battle and it was mostly due to Alexander's ideas. I was exhausted though. I was heading back to my tent when Alexander approached me. He gave me one of his award winning smiles and I melted. I smiled back as he got in front of me. "Laurens, would you accompany me and have a walk with me." I smiled wider and took his hand. Yes, Alexander and I are dating. We had to keep it a secret or we could be killed. However, it is a risk we were both willing to make. The night was cold and clear. You could see all the stars. We found a small clearing away from the camp site. We laid in the grass together. I began to play with his hair as he told me stories he knew about the universe. I loved Alexander. I loved how he would get a mischievous gleam in his eyes when he was about debate. The way he could take charge. His brilliant mind. His beautiful looks. The way he can talk non stop about anything. "You know Alexander," I began. He stopped talking and turned his head towards me. He held a small smile on his face. "I love how you can endlessly talk about anything. I couldn't imagine you not talking about something." He smiled bigger. "Well there is one thing that can leave me speechless." I turned to him shocked. "What is it?" He had that lusty gleam in his eyes that I knew too well. He smirked," you, my dear John Laurens." I let out a small chuckle before pulling him into a kiss. The kiss was interrupted quickly due to us hearing someone calling for Alexander. We quickly got up and ran back to the camp site. Washington was standing there with a flask. He looked at Alexander before saying," Raise a class for Alexander. For without him, we wouldn't have won." I smiled at him as people were cheering. Washington walked behind us and patted us on the back. "Good job, gays!" He said. I immediately blushed. I nervously laughed and began to say,"You meant gu-" before he glared at me and said,"Did I fucking stutter." He walked away and we looked at each other nervously. Washington winked at us and laughed. From that day on Washington was always pushing us closer together. Not that either of us minded.


	7. I speak for the Constitution

Hamilton's P.O.V   
We had another cabinet meeting. This was the fourth one we've had! I was getting tired of Jefferson's ridiculous plans. I mean seriously the guy stated,"all men were created equal" or some shit yet has like 200 slaves. I swear to god that if he starts some more shit today I'm going to lose it. I wish da- MR.WASHINGTON would just get rid of him. I've tried to get rid of him, but every time he comes back. I even tried to bribe him to leave with macaroni and cheese. It didn't work, but it was the farthest I've ever got. When I got there, Jefferson was clinging onto Madison. Madison looked annoyed. I felt bad for the guy. I mean we all knew Jefferson was totally into him. It must suck to have that bastard in love with you. I continued my way to the room where it was happening. As I entered, Washington confronted me. "No trying to get rid of Jefferson." I sighed and he walked off. Ugh, so now I have to deal with him. After 10 more minutes of me hating Jefferson, the meeting began. We were on the topic of slavery. I gave a confused glance at Washington as to say "why this topic?" Jefferson went first. His claims were all for slavery, which I expected. Washington then allowed for me to speak about my view. I wasn't prepared for this argument. I suddenly had an idea. "I am the Alex. I speak for the Constitution." Jefferson look dumbfounded. "Hamilton, if anyone speaks for the constitution, it's clearly m--" "The Constitution says shut the fuck up." He looked at me shocked. I was told to take a break. As we exited, I saw Jefferson. He was about to start but before he could get out a word I said, "It said shut the fuck up so do that." I walked out confidently.


	8. I'M NOT YOUR SON

Washington' P.O.V   
We were about to go into battle. We were out gunned, out manned,outnumbered, out planned. However, we had something they didn't, Alexander Hamilton. I called him into my office to tell him my plan. He walked in and we began to plan. "You're going to have to out run them," I stated. "Out run," he stated. "Outlast." "Out last." "Hit em quick, get out fast." When I turned around he was playing with toy soldiers.  
"What the fuck," I thought. "Pew pew." I was annoyed. "Hamilton." He then began to make explosion noises and throw something onto them making them go everywhere."HAMILTON!" I screamed. "Yes dad," he responded. His face immediately turned to shocked. I just stared at him with a "wtf" face. "I MEAN SIR!" He then began to pick up his toys. "IM NOT YOUR SON!" He said leaving. He left. He had left a few of the toy soldiers so I put them in a box. Sometimes, that man is a genius and others is a little 5 year old.


	9. Mullette: marriage proposal

Hercules's P.O.V:   
I was nervous. Scratch that, I was paranoid! Today I was going to ask Lafayette to marry me. We have been dating for 4 years and I knew I was going to marry him the second I saw him. We meet through my friend John. He was a foreign exchange student from France. John was Lafayette's roommate. He was the first person who was actually interested in my life. He even helped me to design some dresses I sold. He was always there for me. I asked him out two months after meeting him. I still remember the smile he gave me. It was beautiful. I took him out to eat and then for a movie at my dorm. It was amazing. I remember our first kiss. We had been dating for 3 months. We were at Alexander's dorm. We were making pride day posters for the pride parade the next day. The day of the parade I kissed Lafayette. A camera man was filming for the local news and I kissed him while he was interviewing someone. The camera caught us kissing. We saved that video. I remember when he came out to his parents. They disowned him. He was so broken. That was the first time I saw him cry. I held him close that night. The next day I told my parents what happened and they told him that he was always welcome in our family. He smiled that whole day. I remember our first time. I was nervous to say the least and so was Lafayette. I was gentle and made sure it was pleasurable for Lafayette. Now I was going to make this day memorable. We shared a small apartment and we got it after we finished college. I walked into the apartment to see Lafayette laughing at the tv. He was watching spongebob. "Hey Laffy." I said as I sat down next to him. He turned to me and smiled. "Hey Herc." I kissed him and asked him," Want to go out tonight?" He smiled a bit wider and answered," yes." I told him to wear something fancy. I was taking him to a five star restaurant. I had to plan reservations 5 months ago. I got into a black tux with a red bow tie. As I walked into the living room, I saw Lafayette in an all white tux and a black tie. He looked so freaking sexy. I walked up to him and took his hand. In the car, we talked about anything and everything. We arrived at the restaurant right on time. We were greeted with a smiling girl. Her name tag read "Brittany." (Yeah I put myself in the story. Deal with it.) "Reservations for Hercules." I said. She checked the reservation book before smiling. "Follow me," she said. We were lead to a booth near the back of the restaurant. "May I go ahead and get you something to drink?" Before Lafayette answered I said," You're finest french wine." She smiled and walked away. "Herc," I turned toward Lafayette," that's expensive." I smiled a bit. "Don't worry about the price. Order whatever you want." He looked unsure but nodded. After 5 minutes, Brittany returned with our wine. She pulled out a notepad and said,"Would you like to order?" We nodded and gave her our orders. I ordered the steak and Lafayette ordered escargot. I told Lafayette I had to use the restroom and followed the waitress. I tapped her shoulder when I reached her. She turned around and smiled. "Yes?" She asked. "Ok so I'm going to propose to my boyfriend tonight and I was wondering if you could bring out some sort of chocolatey dessert." She smiled wide. "Of course! We have chocolate mousse that's extremely good. Or I can get you something else?" "That's fine," I responded. "Please bring it out after we finish eating please?" She nodded. As I went back to my table she said," You know, you two are cute together. I hope he says yes." She then continued on her way as did I. I returned to the table and began to strike up a conversation with laf. We talked about our friends, the food, and anything else. After about 25 minutes, we got our food. The steak looked amazing, but not as amazing as Lafayette. "Laf how do you eat those things?" I asked. I was general curious. "Eh they aren't as bad as people think. Wanna try one?" I nodded and he handed me one. It wasn't bad. "Hm," I said,"sorta taste like...chicken?" He laughed at that. God his laugh was adorable. We continued eating and drinking wine. We finished a little while longer. I started to get nervous knowing soon I was going to propose to the most beautiful and perfect man alive. Soon Brittany brought out the dessert with two spoons. "On the house," she said. I was shocked. I mean I knew she was going to bring it but for FREE! I saw that Lafayette was as shocked as me. After the shock died we began to eat it. I started to fiddle with the ring in the box. "Herc are you ok?" Lafayette asked concerned. I smiled nervously. "Well yeah I just have to ask you something." "What is it?" I took a deep breathe before starting. "So um...I want to... ask you... I mean it's ok if you say no...I will completely understand...but ... would you make me-" "Stop right there," I looked up at Lafayette. "Of course I'll marry you." I smiled bigger than I ever have and so did he. I picked him up and spun him around. He was laughing happily. I started to kiss him passionately. I pulled out the ring and put it on his finger. I didn't notice but Brittany was there. "Aww you two are too cute! However, you have to pay the check." We all laughed. When we read the receipt we saw Brittany wrote," you better invite me to the wedding! ;)" Lafayette looked at me and said," I'll never forget this day!" Lafayette claimed. I smiled bigger if that was possible. I was excited for our future together as husbands.


	10. AmeriCAN

Lafayette's P.O.V   
We had just lost another battle. I knew fighting for American independence wasn't going to be easy but come on! We haven't won a single battle yet! All of the soldiers under General Washington were ready to give up. Alexander had called me into his tent that night. When I entered, I saw John and Hercules too. "Men," Alexander stated,"how are we supposed to win independence when all of the soldiers keep retreating. Do they expect to win by being cowards?" This became a heated discussion on what to do to help the situation. After the meeting, I had a brilliant plan. The horn blew for dinner so we made our way to the dinning hall. We didn't have much, but it was enough. Once everyone had entered, I proceeded with my plan. I was sitting by John, Alexander, and Hercules. I then jumped up onto the table. Everyone stopped eating and looked at me. "Listen up men," I began. "We can't keep retreating in battles! We are outnumbered but we have something that the Red Coats don't, a reason to fight! If you want your independence then fight for it! Come on guys, we can do to, we're AmeriCAN not Ameriacan't!" I stood proud and let my words sink in. Unfortunately Burr just had to say something. "Dude, you're french." He said. I glared at him. "Yeah, but at least I'm fighting for your freedom." A lot of people ohhed at that, especially Hamilton. I really hoped my speech worked.


	11. I dont have clothes (Lams)

Lafayette's P.O.V   
I was walking down the street to Alexander's house. We had to do a school project together about any country. We couldn't pick one. I wanted to do one on America, but he wanted to do one that no one else would. As I was in deep thought, I noticed that I had passed his house. I turned around and approached his door. I began to knock loudly. "ALEXANDER ARE YOU HOME?" I yelled. I kept knocking, but didn't get a response. I decided to let myself in. I heard shuffling and things moving upstairs so I assumed that was where Alexander was. I went upstairs and opened his door. He stood there completely naked. It didn't phase me because I've seen him naked before. Non, it wasn't because I was sleeping with him. He was changing one day and I walked in. Anyway, I asked him,"Alex, why are naked?" "I don't have clothes." He responded. What? Of course he did! I saw him in some today! I opened his closet to prove to him he had clothes. I saw them so I said,"Yes you do! You have t-shirts, sweaters, Hi Laurens, jeans... wait John!" John was also naked. "Ohh." I said. I the.n smirked. "You two were doing the sex, non?" They both blushed and I laughed. "Well you two have fun and wear protection! Call me when you are done!" I left a flustered John and Alexander to continue. Maybe I can blackmail Alexander to do the project on America.


	12. Respect (Jamilton)

Jefferson's P.O.V   
Hamilton and I haven't been seeing eye to eye. At all. The guy was an ass at times, but I still love him. I mean come on who wouldn't? I'm not good with expressing my feelings for him. I just suppress them. He wouldn't even feel the same. Anyway, we had just got done with another cabinet meeting and once again we were at a disagreement. We an never agree on anything. I believe that's why President Washington called Alexander and I to his office. I was nervous. If Hamilton was there I was probably going to be an ass. Again, I don't know how to express feelings except for anger. As I entered the his office, I spotted him and Hamilton talking. "What'd I miss?" I asked. Hamilton looked annoyed that he was here. He's so gorgeous though however I gave Washington my full attention. Washington took a breathe before speaking. "I'm so tired of you two! Stop acting like kids! Treat each other with respect!" I glanced at Hamilton and saw he was fuming. "Was treating each other with respect that bad? Wait..." I had a plan. I smirked then fully gave my attention to Hamilton. He looked at me with a What face. I smirked bigger and kissed his face. That made him madder and I just smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing my body on his trapping him in my arms. "Come on Hamilton, take my respect." I said flirtatiously. "EEWW!" He responded. "Get away from me, you hairy kiwi!" I just hugged him tighter. I glanced at Washington. He had his head in his ands and was mumbling. I then took my chance. I picked up Hamilton and brought him outside. "THIS IS CONSIDERED KIDNAPPING YOU AS-" I interrupted him with a kiss on his lips. I didn't expect him to kiss back but he did. It was rough yet sweet. It couldn't have been better. I pulled away keeping him close. "Hamilton I love you. I always have. I envy you. You are so gorgeous, smart, charming, and everything else." I pulled him into a comforting hug. He just chuckled. I pulled away looking at him surprised. "You're a stupid hairy kiwi. I love you too Thomas." From that day on, we always treated each other with "respect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to write more Jamilton. I don't necessarily like this ship so I don't write about it a lot. But if any of you like this ship I will write it more. Oh and yeah I take requests for this story if you have one. Whether it's a ship, idea, etc.


	13. Can't help falling in love

Hamilton's P.O.V   
"Jefferson has beliefs Burr has none." I left with that. If the people wanted to hear my voice then they would. I don't care that Burr was my "friend." He stood for nothing. I noticed Burr was coming towards me enraged. "Hamilton!" He yelled "gaining" my attention. "Burr?" I responded. "Why would you endorse Jefferson, your enemy since the beginning, and not me!?" "Simple," I answered," you stand for nothing! If you stand for nothing Burr then what do you stand for? Hm." "Someone else's wife." He mumbled. "What?" I asked. "Someone else's wife!" He said louder, angrier. "Oh right Theodosia." I stated. "Yeah my dead wife you ignorant bastard!" I walked away then having to go to attend to other business.


	14. We need a flower girl

Hercules P.O.V   
I was heading to Alexander's place to help plan his and Eliza's wedding. I was more than likely going to tailor a suit for him and a dress for Eliza. I mean I'm not going to refuse to make them the outfits, but I wand to be the flower girl. I will fight anyone to be the flower girl, even Lafayette! I entered to house to already see John, Lafayette, Burr, and the other Schuyler sisters. "Ok now that everyone is here," Alex began," we can discuss the arrangements for the wedding." Everyone agreed. "Well I was thinking that Angelica would be my maid of honor." Eliza stated. Angelica gave her sister a hug with hearing the news. "I was thinking John could be my best man." Lafayette chuckled and hit John on the arm playfully. John fist bumped Alexander. "Peggy is going to be my braids maid and Lafayette is going to be our ring bearer." Peggy and Lafayette high fived. "And Burr since you are ordained would you marry us?" "I'd be honored," responded Burr. Everyone was smiling. "However, we need a flower girl." My ears perked at this. I sat up in my seat. Lafayette looked at me and smirked knowing how badly I wanted to be the flower girl. I cleared my throat. Eliza then began,"I might have a cousin or maybe a family friend with a daughter..." I cleared my throat louder. "Maybe Peggy cou-" "DEAR GOD LET ME DO IT PLEASE I WILL SPREAD YOUR FLOWER PETALS WITH THE GRACE OF A QUEEN PLEASE ALEXANDER!" I wiped my fake tears dramatically. I sat there with my hands in a prayer formation and on my knees. Alex sat there shocked for a second before laughing. "Of course Mulligan you can be the flower girl if you tailor our clothes." I hugged Alexander and Eliza. The wedding went smoothly and as promised I spread the flower petals with the grace of a queen.


	15. Bad joke? (Lams)

John's P.O.V   
Lafayette, Hercules, and I decided to go the bar tonight. I didn't have anything to do and Lafayette needed a way to help Hercules relax. We had went to a little bar next to our apartments called Satisfied. It was a small bar, but a good bar. When we entered, I spotted Burr talking to someone. He didn't look familiar at all. He was handsome though. He had long brown hair up in a tight ponytail. He was wearing a simple t shirt and khaki pants that hugged his ass. I didn't see his face but from what I could see, he has hot. "John~" Lafayette said in a sing song voice. "You're gay is showing!" Hercules nudged my arm while chuckling. Lafayette smirked at Hercules, who smirked back. They then proceeded to loop their arms around me and lead me towards Burr and the mystery man. "1...2...3!" Lafayette whispered to Hercules. He began to beat box and I knew exactly what to do. "What time is it!?" I began. "Show time show time!" We all said. "Bonjour monsieur Burr! Who are you talking too?" Lafayette said. Burr and the mystery man turned toward us. "Omg he's so hot!" The man had hard brown eyes that a held a passion behind them. He had some peach fuzz but it looked like he can't even grow it. "Guys this is Alexander Hamilton. We just meet at Princeton College." Alexander shook hands with Hercules and Lafayette before shaking mine. I felt a shock of electricity shoot through me. We all began to talk about random things, but through the whole conversation it seemed like he was flirting with me. No it didn't seem like it he was. He would constantly wink at me and say just weird pick up lines. "Well Hercules and I are dating each other. I think Burr is dating someone or is either trying to date. And John here is single and how you say, ready to mingle." Lafayette stated. I blushed a bit and Lafayette laughed. "Well maybe we should change that for poor little Johnny." Alexander said then winked at me. I blushed even more. "Wait, is he into me? Quick, make a bad joke and see if he laughs." I thought to myself. I turned to Alexander. "So Alexander," he turned and looked at me," what do you call a famous turtle?" He looked confused, "A shellebrity!" He began to laugh,"that's really funny!" I smiled before looking away. "Well, that's not a fair test, that joke's hilarious." Before the night was over tho, I got his number, and found out he was into me.


	16. ...I'm sure he already knows

Philip's P.O.V   
I was reading the newspaper when I say granddad's name in the paper. "Hmm." I began to read the article. "War hero Philip Schuyler loses senate set to young up stater Aaron Burr."  I gasped. "Mommy! Mommy!" I ran to my mom to give her the news I had just learned. "In the kitchen Philip." She responded. I quickly made a B line to her. "Look! Grandpa's in the paper! 'War hero Philip Schuyler loses senate set to young up stater Aaron Burr.'" Mom looked at me a by shocked but then it faded off her face. "Grandpa just lost his seat in the senate." I said looking down. Mom walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Sometimes that's how it goes." I looked at her. She had a sweet pity smile. "Daddy's gonna find out any minute." I said looking up at mom worried. I then heard screaming coming from daddy's study. He sounded like a bull! I looked at mom and saw a look of pure shock inner face, and a hint of fear due to the sudden noise. I then heard sounds of things breaking. "Oh no!" I thought. I think mom was thinking that too. We both heard more screaming and a beat emerging. I looked at mom. She looked disappointed and said "...I'm sure he already knows." I then saw daddy screaming and running out the front door. Mom then went back in the kitchen and I stood there very confused.


	17. Take him back

Alexander's P.O.V   
Jefferson is being a complete asshole! Why must he always disagree with me! He is so annoying. I wish that he would have stayed in France. How how the hell did Lafayette deal with this asshole? "Ew it's Hamilton." Jefferson said as he walked past me. "Re feelings mutual you over dressed hairy kiwi!" I yelled back. I want him gone. I've already tried 5 different ways to make him go back to France. I offered to make him macaroni if he went back to France. It didn't work due to the fact I don't even know what that is. I told him Lafayette needed him, but he told me Lafayette would want me and not him. I tried to convince him Mr.Washington wanted him to go to France to retrieve Lafayette, but he's apparently smart enough to ask Washington if that was true. I ended up getting a scolding from Washington later. I payed a random women to go and flirt with him and then proceeded to ask him if he would accompany her to France. Unfortunately, Jefferson turned her down as soon as she started talking to him. My last plan was to say James was in France. It almost worked, but James saw us talking and told Thomas he wasn't going to France. I had one final plan and I hope to God it works. I went into my office and grabbed a piece of paper. I pulled out my ink and quill and began to write furiously. "Dear France, please take Jefferson back. We don't want him here. I and many fellow Americans will pay good money. A.Ham." I sent my letter right after I made it. Hopefully France will take him back.

2 weeks later

I finally got a letter back from France. I opened it as soon as I could. The letter read "Dear Mr.Hamilton, unfortunately we will not take back Jefferson. He's your problem now. Deal with it. Sincerely, France." Well shit.


	18. Kingbury

Samuel's P.O.V   
It was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep. The thought of George haunting me. He is such a beautiful man. His curly bleach blonde hair, his sky blue eyes, his perfect pink lips. He was a majestic human being. Even though he didn't know about it, I would always stick up for him. He is a bit of a narcissist, but we all are in a way. He always wants people to call him "king" and likes to wear a crown and cape to school. I thought it was quite adorable. However, he would never notice me. I'm just the "defensive gay kid." I'm basically invisible to him. I try to get him to notice me but it never works. I've come to the point to just stalk him to get his attention whether it be good or bad. I decided to get some sleep noticing it was 1:15 am. I closed my eyes and dreamed of George.

THE NEXT DAY

My alarm clock started blaring in my ears. I got out of bed and got ready for school. I had decided that today I would talk to George. As I walked to school, I began to summon up the little courage I had. As I entered the school gates. I started to scan the crowds of people for George. I found him almost immediately due to his crown. I started to make my way to him. I began to get nervous, but I kept walking towards him. As I was about to approach him, his eyes landed on me and he pointed at me. "You!" He said coming towards me. "Are you Samuel Seabury?" I nodded my head. He then grabbed my arm and dragged me away from everyone. "I finally found you!" He said while hugging me. "Pardon?" I asked blushing due to the physical contact. He pulled away smiling his gorgeous smile. "Some of my friends were talking about how you always stand up for me even though I didn't really know you. I've been trying to talk to you, but I never really knew what you looked like!" He pulled me into another hug, but I hugged back this time. "Well would you like to talk some more?" I asked. "Absolutely!" I smiled. He grabbed my hand and wrote down a number. "Here's my number. Call me sometime." He winked at me and walked away. "YES!" I did a little happy dance and made my way to class.


	19. I'm "whatever the hell it is." (Jeffmads)

Jame's P.O.V   
Today we were having our first cabinet meeting. I was nervous to say the least. I was afraid Thomas was going to make a fool of not only himself but me too. It was no secret that Hamilton and Jefferson hated each other. So being in a room with both of them was going to be....interesting? I walked into the cabinet meeting before Jefferson was there. Hamilton was conversing with Mr.Washington. Jefferson came barging in not long after I got there. I suppressed my laughter due to the fact Hamilton made the weirdest face of disgust when Thomas walked in. Jefferson just continued he walk towards me. After everyone was ready we began the cabinet meeting. Jefferson had went and basically made fun of Hamilton while presenting his ideas on Hamilton's financial plan. After Thomas, Hamilton went. I began to listen to Hamilton response. "Thomas that was a real nice declaration. Welcome to the present we're running a real nation. Would you like to join us or stay mellow, doing whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello?"  I began to cough really loudly due to what Hamilton said. I then began to choke and then fell out of my chair. When I was done, I was silent and so was Hamilton, Jefferson, and Washington. I then composed myself before stating the obvious. "I'm 'whatever the hell it is.'" Hamilton then began to choke and Jefferson just laughed at Hamilton. Mr.Washington jut shook his head and then helped Hamilton. Well now everyone knows about Jefferson and I.


	20. Lost things

Washingtons P.O.V   
After the cabinet meeting, Jefferson, Hamilton, Burr, and Madison were all glaring at each other. Since I was the only one who was acting like and actual adult, I decided to lighten the mood. "Imagine if someone handed you a box full of  all the items you have lost throughout your life." I was expecting them to say stuff like a missing sock, money, or something more practical. But of course, these bastards said the most impractical things. "Oh wow, my childhood innocence! Thank you for  finding this!" Hamilton said. I mean he did have a pretty awful childhood, but still. "My will to live! I haven't seen this in 15 years!" Jefferson said. Ok wait a minute what! Why would Jefferson not have a will to live? "I knew I lost my potential somewhere!" Burr said. Well I mean... he really didn't have a lot of potential to begin with. "Mental stability, my old friend!" Madison said. Makes sense since he's always so anxious. After hearing all that I had only one thought. "Guys, could you lighten up a little?" They laughed a little and went right back to glaring at each other. I simply got up and left not wanting to deal with them anymore.


	21. Smile more

Hamilton's P.O.V   
I felt like a child going to their first day of school. Mostly because I didn't want to be there. Going to a cabinet meeting was like going into a wrestling match, someone was going to leave harmed. The only reason it's so bad is because of that bastard Jefferson! I hate him more than anything! I went downstairs to get my coffee before heading off to work. "I'm gonna need more than coffee to help me get through this day with Jefferson." I bitterly thought. I grabbed my coffee and headed to my cat. I began to drive to work while listening to the radio. As I entered the parking lot, I spotted Burr. I got out of my car, coffee in hand, and headed over to Burr. "Mr. Secretary," Burr said. "Mr. Burr sir," I responded. We then got into a conversation of our past supervisor who passed away last well. Apparently to secure his legacy they named the new meeting room after room. "If I die I would not want to be remembered by a fucking meeting room." I thought. In the middle of our conversation, Jefferson pulled up. He just had to park right in front of Burr and I. I glared at him as he got out of his car. He walked the other way from us. However, he didn't see the hole in the concrete and tripped over it. The papers and coffee he was previously holding were now all over the ground. I busted out laughing. Burr shot me a look of "stop" but I didn't. I checked my watch and saw I had10 minutes to get to our cabinet meeting so Burr and I headed to the meeting room. I walked into the meeting room with a HUGE smile on my face. "You're smiling. Did something good happen?" Washington asked me. "Shit! Will I get in trouble for telling the truth about Jefferson?" I thought. "Can't I just smile because I feel like it?" I asked. Then Burr just had to but in. "Jefferson tripped and fell in the parking lot." Just then Jefferson slammed open the door. Everyone was staring at him like he was crazy. "What'd I miss?" He asked.


	22. Lawyer up (Lams)

Lauren's P.O.V   
I was waiting for Alex to get off of work. It was our 6 month anniversary and I decided that we should go to the new restaurant that opened up 2 weeks ago. I was about to call him when I received a text.   
Lexi: hey I'm gonna be getting off late. Stupid Jefferson keeps arguing with me and I have to put him in his place!  
Turtle boi: ok. DONT DO ANYTHING ILLEGAL! But besides that I'm gonna go ahead and go there to get us a table.  
Lexi: alright! I love you!  
Turtle boi: I love you too!  
I grabbed my jacket and headed out to the restaurant.

Time skip to the restaurant 

When I arrived there, it wasn't too crowded so I got seated within 2 minutes. The waiter came to my table; notepad in hand. "How many?" He asked. I didn't think about the waiter being homophobic before I responded. "Two. I'm waiting for my boyfriend." He looked at me like I was Satan. "I'm sorry," he said disgusted," we don't serve your kind here." Now it was my turn to be disgusted."That is bullshit!" yelled," I'm calling my lawyer." I pulled out my phone and started to dial a number. Just then Alex walked through the door. I put down my phone as he began to speak. "I know I'm late for date night but-" I immediately interrupted him saying "Lawyer. Up." He suddenly looked infuriated. "WHO SAID WHAT?????" He yelled. I explained to him what the waiter said and he began to explain to him, while yelling, that we have to right to eat there. Eventually the manager came out and told the waiter to leave. We ended up getting our meals for free and the waiter fired. Not the best date night but definitely one for the weirdest.


	23. Wait

Hercules P.O.V   
I decided to hang out with John today. Him and I never really hung out without Alex or Lafayette being there and I was glad to be able to jut hang out with him for a change. Don't get me wrong I love Lafayette and Alex but I love talking to John without being interrupted by something stupid. We decided to meet up at a small cafe down town. I was a bit excited to see him since me and him got along pretty well. It was getting close to time to meet him so I put on my jacket and headed towards the cafe. When I arrived, I saw him sitting next to the window so I walked over to him. When he saw me he smiled and waved at me. I got into the seat in front of him. "Hey Herc! Long time no see." He said excitedly. "Yeah it's been a while. So how are you?" I asked. "Pretty good. Hey and thanks again for making Alex and I's tuxedos. We really appreciated it." He said. When they got married, they asked me to make their tuxes so I spent 3 days making them. Johns was pure white with a black bow tie and Alex's was black with a white tie. They have told me repeatedly how thankful they were. "Hey I'm just glad I could do something for you guys." A waitress came over so we ordered out drinks. "So...what's it like to be married to Alex?" I asked. John gave a little laugh. "Once, I asked him for a water while he was pissed at me, and he brought me a glass full of ice and said 'wait.'" I started laughing and is did john. Once I had calmed down a bit I asked him if he really did that. "Yes he did. And even to this day he will do that when I ask for water. Sometimes I wish I wouldn't have asked for water that day," he said while laughing. Meeting with John was fun, but I don't want to see John while Alex is pissed cause then I might have to then "wait."


	24. Hamilton: a verb

Burr's P.O.V   
Today we were having a meeting on how we should plan the homecoming dance. Since I was the Vice President I had to attended. Unfortunately, so did Jefferson, Madison, Lafayette, Hercules, Lauren's, and Hamilton. Don't get me wrong I love those guys, but being in a room with them for more than 5 minutes is...difficult. Anyway, I headed to the student council room. When I entered, the Hamsquad was already there already discussing home coming. "Well looks like you started the party without me," I said while sitting down. "Oui! It wouldn't be a party without Mr.Vice president." Lafayette commented. Hercules and Lauren's laughed. "Where's that asshole Jefferson at!?" Hamilton asked. "Yeah where is he? He's 20 minutes late." Laurens said. I checked my phone to see that they were right. Just as I was about to text Jefferson, he bursted through the door flustered with an equally flustered James. "Well look who finally decided to show up." Hamilton said with his arms crossed. Jefferson just sat down beside Madison. Lafayette whispered something to Hercules that caused him to laugh. I shrugged it off and we began the meeting. Not even five minutes later we were in a heated argument. Madison, Jefferson, and I wanted to have the home coming dance at the community center, but the Hamsquad wanted it in the gym. Now there were both pros and cons to each choose, but either way we weren't going to have an answer this way. "Well how about we don't have it at all!" Jefferson yelled. Everyone got quiet. Before anyone else could speak I said,"Would you please not Hamilton this into a situation worse than it already is?" I asked Jefferson. He just nodded and looked at the table. Mean while Hamilton looked very confused. "Hang on," he said gaining everyone's attention,"did you just use my name as a verb?" I nodded my head. "Why?" "Because," Madison answered," no offense, you have an act for making things worse." Every one agreed, heck even John did! Let's just say we didn't hear another word out of Hamilton the rest of the meeting.


	25. Power house of the cell

Burr's P.O.V  
I was heading out to a local bar to get a drink or two. Today wasn't a particularly good day. I just wanted to unwind a bit. As I was about to enter the bar, some boy came up to me. "Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr sir?" I got nervous thinking someone had wanted something vile of me. "That depends who's asking?" I said defensively. "Oh well sure sir. My name is Alexander Hamilton. I'm at your service sir. I have been looking for you," this kid is pretty weird. "I'm getting nervous," is he still talking? The conversation went on as I decided to buy him a drink. Unfortunately, that's when Lauren's and his gang decided to rap loudly. This was actually quite normal when they are drunk. I was just hoping they wouldn't drag me into it. Unfortunately, Lauren's spotted me and began to rap about me. "Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college Aaron Burr give us a verse, drop some knowledge," I said the first thing that popped into my mind. Honestly I should have taken my own advice and talked less. The thing I said was," the mitochondria is the power house of the cell." Out of everything I could have said that had to be it! They all (including Alexander) looked at me as if I was extremely stupid. I grabbed my whiskey and left. I will never be seen with them again, or so I thought.


	26. Kingbury pt.2

George's P.O.V  
I was going to find him. One way or another. There is this boy with auburn hair who always and I mean always sticks up for me. He always sticks his neck out for me and I don't even know him! He is more caring than any of my so called "friends." I had a name. Samuel Seabury. What a beautiful name? It's amazing how someone I don't even know treats me better than anyone I know. I don't really have friends. Just people who hang out with me so my popularity runs off on them. I used to it. If I get tired of them I tell George Eacker to start a rumor about them so they won't be associated with me anymore. I know it seems cruel, but I'm just a lonely person surrounded by people I don't care for. Yes I'm a narcissist, but that's because I only have myself. I never see my parents due to them always working, and like I said before I don't really have friends. I have George Eacker, James Reynolds, and Charles Lee, but we are more like business partners than friends. Maybe tomorrow I'll find that boy. 

 

NEXT DAY

 

I had gotten to school early to find that Samuel fellow. Since he wasn't already there I began to talk to my "friends," and asked if they had seen him. As I was talking to them, my eyes landed on an auburn haired boy heading for me. "You!" I said as he was coming towards me. "Are you Samuel Seabury?" Hw nodded his head. I then grabbed his arm and dragged him away from everyone. "I finally found you!" I said while hugging him. "Pardon?" He asked. I could feel the blush in his cheeks. I pulled away smiling . "Some of my friends were talking about how you always stand up for me even though I didn't really know you. I've been trying to talk to you, but I never really knew what you looked like!" I pulled me into another hug, but he hugged back this time. "Well would you like to talk some more?" He asked. "Absolutely!" I smiled. I grabbed his hand and wrote down my number. "Here's my number. Call me sometime." I winked at him and walked away. I turned to find him doing a little happy dance and making his way to class. I decided to head to mine. I couldn't wait for him to call me!


	27. Dinner

Alexander's P.O.V   
Tonight me and the rest of my squad were having dinner tonight. We never really get to hang out anymore and the only time we are all in a good mood is when food is involved so dinner was the only option. I had invited Hercules, Lafayette, Laurens, Burr, Peggy, Angelica, and Eliza. Maybe if the Schuyler sisters were there we won't fight. I'm not saying we always fight, but our group isn't stranger to petty arguments. Hopefully the girls will keep us in place. Dinner started at 7 and it was already 5. I made a few dishes, and by made I mean bought, and set them out. I then got into the shower. After, I got dressed and waited for me guests. John was the first to show being 30 minutes early. He had brought some rolls, a casserole, and some chocolate turtles. He helped me get a few simple dishes prepared. Then Hercules and Lafayette showed up. Lafayette brought some baguettes, fondue, escargot, and a few other french dishes as well as some french wine. Hercules had made a chocolate cake for us to enjoy. The next to show up was the Schuyler sisters. Peggy had made her famous spaghetti. Eliza made some cookies and a vegetable platter. Angelica had made some roast beef and corn. I sat their dishes onto the table with the others. Last to show was Burr. He had made Mac and cheese, a recipe he learned from Jefferson, and some mashed potatoes. Once we all got settled down we began to eat. I was eating Burr's mashed potatoes when I realized they weren't salty enough for me. So I asked out loud "Pass the salt." Before I knew what to do, John had picked up Burr (who was at the other end if the table) and threw him across the table. Everyone was in shock at one, Laurens strength, and two the now food covered Burr. Lafayette then to burst into laughter as well as everyone else. Even though Burr left early, the dinner was still a success!


	28. Problem solved

Burr's P.O.V

Jefferson, Madison, and I were having a meeting about what to do about hamilton again. Hamilton has Washington in his pocket. He basically controls Washington's decisions for everything. If Hamilton doesn't like it then he won't do it. It's absolutely ridiculous. He's only the secretary of the treasury! It's not like he's Vice President. Alexander could never be president let alone Vice President. Jefferson and Madison were talking about what a pain Alexander is. We need a solution to our Alexander problem. I could challenge him a duel. But then he might kill me. I could sick Jefferson on him and make him run away. No i can't torture Jefferson. Maybe I could bribe Washington to send him away? Like Washington would do that. Stupid Burr. I could throw him out a window? Not a bad idea. He's only three rooms away. Hmmm... not a bad idea. Maybe I could go get him? Actually I will. I walked out when Jefferson and Madison were discussing. I walked into the room Hamilton was in and grabbed Alexander's arm. "BURR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I WAS SPEAKING TO WASHINGTON!! BURR EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!" He screamed. "Shhhhh Hamilton it's a surprise." I said "oh I like surprises. I'll be quiet." He said slightly sarcastic. I lead him into the room, and for some reason neither Jefferson nor Madison noticed. "As long as he can hold a pen, he's a threat." I knew he was talking about Hamilton. I then pushed him out the open window. Jefferson and Madison just stared at me for the longest time. "Problem solved." I stated simply. Unfortunately, Hamilton only broke his leg, and we got a lecture from Washington. Next time, he's going out a higher window.


	29. Hate Him (Jeffmads)

Jefferson's P.O.V   
I had gotten into work today in a cheery mood. Then some ignorant bastard from somewhere in the Caribbean ruined it. Apparently I had a new coworker named Alexander Hamilton. He thinks he is better than me and it's so annoying! He always brags about himself and degrades people who aren't him. However, I was the only one who didn't like him. Lauren's was all over him. Lafayette and Hercules were hanging out with him. Even Burr was! And he hates everyone!! The Schuyler sisters would flirt with him and would always sneak glances at him. I'm pretty sure that John was going to end up dating him. It's between him and Eliza. My money's on John. Maybe I can get Peggy on this bet? THOMAS FOCUS!! I glared at Hamilton as he walked past me. "Oh look a faggot,"  
He said pointing at me. Ok it's one thing to say I'm a bitch or something, but using the f slur. I stood up and slammed my hands on my desk. "SHUT UP YOU FUCKING WHORE! I MAY BE GAY BUT AT LEAST I HAVE MORE CLASS THAN YOU!" I walked away. I knew that John was probably uncomfortable due to the using of the f slur and he is openly gay. I believe Lafayette and Hercules are too. I walked outside to get some air. I decided to call my boyfriend James. I pulled up his number and clicked the call button. It rang twice before he answered," Hey babe." "We hate Hamilton now. Get on board or the sexting stops." I said. I heard a gasp before he said, "Hamilton's a son of a bitch!" I smiled. I told him what happened and he calmed me down. Now o just have to survive till I get home.


	30. Do you think stars have feelings? (Jeffmads)

Third P.O.V   
College life was hard. Jefferson learned that the hard way. Thomas thought all college was was partying and getting drunk. Unfortunately, he hadn't went to a single party and always had homework. James knew that college was mostly work. He was prepared for the late nights studying, the hours of homework, and the difficult classes. Many people wondered how someone as smart and mature as James would date someone as childish and stupid as Jefferson. James claims he likes a challenge. Thomas claims that he's just irresistible to James. One night, James had come to their shared apartment with lots of work to do. He was prepared to get it all done that night. He noticed Thomas on his bed silently reading a magazine. James turns on some classical music before starting his homework. He was half way through without any distractions from Thomas. He was incredibly focused on getting his work done so he could relax tomorrow. Thomas, on the other hand, was very bored. He had finished his magazine long ago. He was upside down on his bed currently thinking about different stuff. "Do stars have feelings?" He thought. He knew he wasn't smart enough to actually research it. He decided to ask his incredibly smart boyfriend. "Do you think stars have feelings?" Thomas asked out loud. James stopped what he was doing to stare at his boyfriend. "What?" He asked not really wanting to know. "Do you think stars have feelings?" Thomas repeated. James chuckled. "No Thomas. Stars do not have feelings." At getting an answer to his question, Thomas smiled at James before going towards him. He hugged James from behind and planted a kiss on his head."I love you James." Thomas said sincerely. "I love you too Thomas." James replied. "However," James said interrupting their quiet,"I need to finish my homework." Thomas nodded and went back to his bed. Every now and then he'd ask a stupid question and get an answer from his boyfriend. They both contently thought of how they wouldn't like their relationship any other way.


	31. Token of my affection (lams)

Alexander's P.O.V   
I was taking a walk by the camp ground. I was beyond stressed writing the generals correspondents. The loss of the battles was akin a toll on everyone. Especially John. He still wants a black battalion, yet he doesn't have one yet. He's so eager to fight, like me. As I was walking, I approached a small pond. I sat at its edge watching the sun glisten onto the almost clear water. There were small fish swimming along and a few frogs jumping from Lilly pad to Lilly pad. I felt something walk across my hand, which was on the soft ground. I looked to see a small turtle perched on my resting hand. I stared at said turtle. It was very small. Probably still a baby. He didn't move from my had. That's when I had an idea. I was going to brim this turtle to John. For some reason, he has an obsession with turtles. However, he's never had a pet turtle. I planned to make that dream come true. I stood up, safely and securely holding the small turtle in my hands. I walked back to the campsite. I went to johns tent to see him laying down with a saddened expression. It hurt my heart to see the once joyful man sad. I walked over to him. He noticed me and sat up. "Yes Alexander?" He asked. I smile at the surprise I had. I pulled out the turtle saying," Laurens, have this weird turtle I found as a token of my affection." He quickly stood up and took the turtle from my hands. "HOLY SHIT I LOVE YOU!" He screamed pulling me into a hug. The turtle lived until John passed. I then took care of it before I too passed.


	32. Nice hands

Jefferson's P.O.V   
We were at a meeting for the Adams administration. We were trying to expose Hamilton, but the only thing I wanted to "expose" was James' beautiful body. For the past 2 months we haven't done anything intimate. Don't get me wrong, I love just cuddling and what not, but god damn it I'm HORNY! I was getting more bothered. I want getting turned on, oh no, I was getting turned off. I mean who wouldn't when you have a sexy ass boyfriend who won't even kiss you for some reason. I decided to flirt with him. Maybe he thinks I'm not into this relationship anymore? I don't know why he would think that since I always try to shower him with love and affection. I didn't know of my flirting should be innocent or dirty. Ah what the hell; DIRTY IT IS! I looked at James to see he was fidgeting with his hands. I had the perfect line. "Nice hands, James." I said interrupting his conversation with Burr. "Uh...thanks?" He responded. I prepared my line. "I bet they'd look better wrapped around my-" Burr then threw a bible in between us saying,"wrAPPED AROUND THE BIBLE PRAISE THE LORD AMEN!" He then ran out the room blushing and screaming. I looked at James to see him just as confused as I was. "Thomas let's go home," James said standing up. "Only if you let me make love to you," I said blocking the exit. He smirked before saying,"Catch me then daddy." Let's just say he made up for the two months without sex.


	33. Tangerine (slight gore)

Burr's P.O.V   
I was so sick of Hamilton! How dare he promote Jefferson and not me! I haven't gone against his plans! I was his friend! Just goes to show he will hurt anyone for power. I wanted to duel him. I wanted justice. But duels are dumb and immature. That's when I had an idea. As soon as I planned it out, I went to the store. I bought a tangerine. I then walked over to Hamilton's house. I asked him to join me for a walk. He agreed before telling Eliza goodbye. "I'll be back soon," he told her. How wrong he was. We began to walk towards an isolated part of the forest. "Oh by the way Hamilton, I need to tell you something." "What is it?" He said stopping and faced me. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the now slightly bruised tangerine. I handed it to him before saying. "Congratulations! You won a life time supply of tangerines!" I said with fake happiness lacing my voice. "But you only gave me one tangerine..." he said examining the orange fruit. I pulled out my gun. He looked at it to see the barrel pointing right at his head. I got a sadistic smile as I saw the fear come to his face. "Yup," I said as he began to run. I shot once striking him in the ribs. He feel with a thud. I walked over towards him beige shooting him in the heart. I walked away, smiling like a madman.


	34. How to find Alexander

Washington's P.O.V   
I decided that today I would take Alexander out for a "congratulations you stayed alive" dinner. Considering his whole plan was to die in war, I think he earned this trip to Olive Garden. I had went to his house to pick him up. I knocked on the door to see Eliza and Phillip. "Grandpa George!" Phillip squealed as he hugged my legs. "Hello Phillip," I said picking him up and placing him on my shoulders. "Hello George," Eliza greeted. "Hello Eliza," I responded. "Alexander will be out in a minute. He's writing again," she said allowing me in. "Oh boy, looks like I'll be here for a few hours." Eliza laughed at my little joke while Phillip went to go get his poem for me to read. The Hamilton family is like my second family. Eliza talks to Martha sometimes when she needs advice, or she'll talk toe asking how alex is doing when with me. Phillip is like my own grandson. I treat him as such. Last year Phillip got me a "worlds best grandfather" mug for Christmas. That is one of my favorite gifts. And then there is alex. He's like a son to me even though he constantly says he's not my son. If it were up to Martha he would legally be our son. The moment she meet him she said she was going to adopt him. That still hasn't happened...yet. Soon alex came down the stairs. "Sorry General, I was busy." He said shaking my hand. "That's quite all right Alex. Now let's get going." He hugged Phillip and Eliza before following me. I decided to walk to Olive Garden since it wasn't far away. Alexander and I got into a conversation about battle strategies before me and him got separated in a crowd. I couldn't find him. I knew that drastic times call drastic measures. I cupped my hand around my mouth before screaming,"SON, I NEED YOU ALIVE!" I looked to see Alexander running towards me knocking over at least 30 people. "Call me son oNE MORE TIME!" He said still running towards me. I smiled and said,"Found him."


	35. Damage repair shampoo (Jeffmads)

Madison's P.O.V   
Thomas and I were at the store getting a few things we had runout of at home. I sent Thomas to go get the bread and milk as I went to go get the toiletries. As I was getting such things, I noticed they had gotten a new shipment of shampoo. We were running out at home so I decided to go ahead and get. I began reading the label and ingredients to make sure I wasn't allergic to any of the ingredients. It read "Damage Repair shampoo." I began to get slightly depressed. More recently my depression has made things quite hard. It was hard to get up some days. If it weren't for Thomas I'd still be in bed right now. It was true that I had a pretty good life, but depression doesn't care about where you came from. I hadn't tell Thomas about how I was feeling recently. I decided that I shouldn't burden him with my problems. I was shaken out of my thoughts and Thomas shook my shoulder. "Jamessss! I got the bread and milk. I also got some stuff for Mac and cheese." I gave him a small fake smile. "Lets go Thomas." I said heading to the checkout. When we were finishing, I told Thomas that I had forgotten something to buy and told him to go ahead and put the groceries in the car. He agreed and did as I said. I went back to the shampoo and brought it up to the cashier. "How may I help you?" The clerk asked. "Um yes does this damage repair shampoo also work on emotions?" The clerk looked at me confused and concerned. Neither of us had notice Jefferson standing at the door hearing our conversation. "Um no sir?" The clerk said questioningly. I nodded and left the store; leaving the shampoo behind. As I got into the car, Jefferson got into the drivers side. "Are you ok?" He asked concern lacing his voice. "Yes... Why?" I asked. "Because you asked the clerk at the store earlier if damage repair shampoo also works on emotions." I blushed from embarrassment at hearing that e had heard my conversation. I looked at the floor board. I felt two arms wrap around me. "You know you can talk to me James. When we get home I'm making Mac and cheese and we can talk." Thomas stated. I smiled at that. "I would like that." He smiled and we headed home.


	36. I love him right now, too

Alexander's P.O.V  
I have noticed lately that Jefferson and Madison have been quite close. Not that I mind, its just that I want to know. My squad and I have a bet going on on when they start dating. I have three more days before I lose. I don't want to lose. I decided to get Washington to help me. I went to his office. "Yes Hamilton?" He asked. "I think Jefferson and Madison are dating." He looked up at me like I was stupid. I'm not stupid. "Alex don't be absurd." He said continuing his work. I was about I say something else when someone barged in. I then took my leave, I was going to prove they were dating.

Time skip to cabinet meeting

We were all sitting waiting for the meeting to begin. James was by himself. I was starting to wonder were Jefferson was. He normally wasn't late. He is normally always by James. I wonder if James knows where he is? "Hey James? Do you know where Jefferson is?" Washington asked. It's like Washington can read my thoughts! "No I honestly don't know where he is. He should be here soon though. He would tell us sooner if he wasn't going to be here." James answered.  Soon the doors opened and in came in Jefferson holding something. "I brought doughnuts!" He said coming to his spot. "Oh my god I love you!" James responded taking a doughnut. I looked pointedly at Washington. "What?" Washington started," He brought doughnuts. I love him right now, too." He said as Jefferson gave him a doughnut. As Jefferson gave me mine, I asked. "Are you and James dating?" Jefferson only smiled as he gave my doughnut. "Actually we're engaged," he said walking away. I began to choke on my doughnut. Let's just say no one won the bet.


	37. Control your boyfriend (Lams)

Burr's P.O.V  
I can't believe John and Alex right now. I understand that Charles Lee is a pain in the ass, but to duel him? We have a war to fight. We can just push him in front of the enemy instead. Seriously though! There are better ways of killing him instead of having a duel. Especially since General Washington said not to duel him. But of course John just had to volunteer to duel him instead. I get that they are dating, but come on! Just get rid of him another way. We were on number 8 of the ten duel commandments. Since Charles believed that I could talk some sense into Hamilton, he made me his second. I met up with Hamilton in an open area. "Alexander." "Aaron Burr, sir." I then decided to state what was on my mind. "Hamilton, you and I both know duels are dumb. Please control your boyfriend." His face got red and was seething with anger. "Okay but consider that Lee is the WORST and I'd fight him myself- if Washington hadn't told me not to. Lee is the fucking WORST. THE. FUCKING. WORST ." The punctuated the last three words with a clap. I looked at him then slowly walked away. I walked all the way back to camp. I entered John's tent unannounced. "Burr what are you doing?" He asked as I grabbed his arm and dragged him to Hamilton. When we got there, both John and Alex were asking me what I was doing. I slowly raised my hand to shush them. I then looked at John. "Laurens, control your boyfriend." They then discussed what Alex said before John said. "Okay but consider that Lee IS the fucking WORST and I'm going to fight that dick head. Lee is the fucking WORST. THE. FUCKING. WORST ." I then left them without another word.


	38. Historical Washette

Lafayette's P.O.V  
We had just won the battle of Monmouth. It was a long and hard battle. We had finally won the field in the end. To say the least I was exhausted. The battle felt never ending. I was in some desperate need of some rest. I haven't been able to sleep lately due to strategy planning late at night with General Washington. I have to say i have grown rather fond of the man. He was a great man. He had my respect and my heart. I was basically wrapped around his finger, even if he didn't know it. He was like a sheep in wolves clothing. He seemed intimidating and scary, but in reality he's a huge softie. During a battle we had lost one day, on our way back to camp I spotted some roses. I picked a few for Washington. When I presented them to him, he got a huge smile on his face. As I was reminiscing about Washington, I spotted a huge oak tree up ahead. My legs began to carry me over there to rest. Oh lord I'm so tired! I really need to try and get more sleep before battle. What would happen if I pass out due to exhaustion during battle? I definitely don't want to find out. I finally got to the tree and laid down. Agonist instantly, I feel asleep.

Washington's P.O.V   
We had just won the battle of Monmouth. I was exhausted from the battle. Staying up with Lafayette to make strategy plans seems to not be the best of plans. I was trying to find a place to sleep when I noticed Lafayette sleeping under a tree. I smiled. I had rather fond feelings for the French man. I walked over to the French man and laid beside him. I took off my cape and wrapped both of us in it before falling asleep myself.   
Lafayette's P.O.V   
I woke up a while later when Alexander started to shake me. I felt warmer then when I had originally fell asleep. "Dude look beside you!" Alexander squealed. I turned my head to see Washington's sleeping face. My face immediately flared red. "And," Alexander continued excitedly," he wrapped you in his cape!"I looked down and noticed that Alexander was indeed right.  I was about to get up, when Washington cuddled up against me, making Alexander squeal. "Have fun~" Alexander said running away. "I thought he was never gonna leave." I heard Washington say. "You were awake!?" I said scared a bit. "Yup." I blushed. "You look cute when you blush." I blushed harder. "Th-thanks." I said nervously. "Look at me Lafayette." I did as he said and looked him in the eye. "Lafayette, as a general I'm used to seeing men die and leave. I normally don't get to emotional connected with my soldiers so I won't be so affected when they die or leave. But with you, I'm not afraid to show emotions around you. What I'm trying to say is, I adore you Lafayette." I didn't know what to say, so I just leaned in and kissed him. I felt bombs going off in my stomach when I kissed him. When we pulled away I said," I adore you too General."


	39. Daddy

Turtleboi 


	40. I put the D in Alexander

Third P.O.V   
"Let's play a game," Burr said. That got the attention of the other four at the bar. "What game?" Alexander asked. "I put the blank in blank game." Butt explained. "How do you play?" Lafayette asked. "It's simple. You take one part of a word and say that you put it in the full word. Like 'I put the hot in psychotic.'" The group nodded and Lafayette continued. "Well I put the laughter in manslaughter." "Oh yeah," Hercules countered,"Well I put the fun in funeral." The group then looked at Laurens to go next. At the same time, Alexander began to drink his water. "I put the D in Alexander." He said meekly. With that, Alexander choked on his water and the rest of the group laughed. "At least we know who tops now." Said Hercules while laughing. John and Alex got up blushing and exited the bar while their tipsy friends kept laughing.


	41. AdrLaff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy pride month

Lafayette's P.O.V   
I didn't know how to tell Adrienne that I was going to go fight in America. I really didn't want to tell her, but I couldn't just leave her with no explanation. I decided I would tell her at dinner. 

Time skip to dinner

I had prepared Adrienne her favorite food, ratatouille. When she entered the kitchen, she smiled at what I prepared and sat down. "What's the occasion?" She asked as she sat down grabbing some of the food. "Adrienne," I started looking down,"I have to go fight in America." As soon as I said that I heard her fork drop onto her plate. "What?" She asked. "America is fighting for its independence against England. I need to go and help the American troops. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But please understand that I must help them. And I promise you I will return." As I finished I looked up at her. She had a few tears in her eyes, but was smiling a small smile. "I understand Lafayette. I am going to miss you, but I understand. Just please, stay safe." I smiled at her and ran around. The table to hug her. "When do you leave?" An asked. "Tomorrow, so we have tonight left." After that night I went to America. I made great friends and mailed Adrienne queen Weber I could telling d her what has happening and how much I loved her. When I returned to France, the first thing I did was see Adrienne. She embraced me with hugs and kisses and tears.


	42. I changed my mind (Jamilton)

Thomas's P.O.V  
It was after school and I was hanging out with Burr and James when I saw Burr with Hamilton. "Hey guys I'm sorry but Hamilton has to come with us because he and I are doing a project together in Mr.Washingtons government class." I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. "Why do you have to work on it today!?" I asked. "Because someone," Hamilton said while jabbing Burr in the arm," decided to wait last minute to do the project." "I thought it was due next week!" Burr argued. "Burr, you know that this project is worth 20% of you're final grade?" Hamilton retorted. "Enough!" I said annoyed. "We were going to go to my house but now change of plans! Burr, we are now going to go to your house." I said turning towards the direction of Burr's house. "I guess that's fair in a way. Alright, let me tell my mom then we'll get going." Burr talked to his mom for about 5 minutes before we headed off. As we were walking, I noticed how Hamilton was walking behind us. I took this opportunity to complain about him ruining our plans to James. "I can't believe that Hamilton is with us. He's so annoying! I can't stand him!" I complained, probably louder than expected because Hamilton turned towards me with a glare. "Thomas, calm down. I know that he's annoying, but just get along with him. He probably won't bother you some he has to work." James said.  When we made it to Burrs house, Hamilton and him started to work on their project while James and I played video games. Around an hour later, Hamilton was sitting next to me on the couch as I played video games alone. Burr and James were in Burr's room helping each other with homework. "You know," Hamilton started sleepily "you may be an ass, but you're a cute ass. And you have a cute ass." I blushed as he laughed. "You have a cute ass too," I said back. "I know. Maybe one day you can fuck this nice ass." When he said that I choked on hair as he laughed. As soon as I got done coughing, he laid his head on my shoulder and went to sleep. He was pretty cute when he was quiet. Just then Burr and James walked back into the living room. "Why's Alex asleep on your shoulder?" Burr asked. Afraid that they would wake up Alex, I whispered back,"Shut up, this is sweet!" James looked at me and said,"An hour ago you were complaining that he was annoying." I though for a second before saying,"I changed my mind." Burr and James laughed and went to prepare some food that wasn't Mac and cheese.


	43. Five hour energy

Lauren's P.O.V   
I was watching tv when Alex came into the room. When I looked up at him to say hi, I saw that he was suing his cutely adorable puppy dog face. Which could only mean one thing, he wanted something and I was going give it to him. "Hey John," he said in a sweet voice. Yup, he definitely wanted something."What do you want?" I asked not even looking away from the tv. "Why would you assume I want something? Can't I just talk to my sweet caring boyfriend?" I looked at him turning the tv off. "Not when you say hey to me in that sickening sweet voice you use when you want something." He dropped the façade and sat down next to me. "You got any 5 hour energies. This is my third night without sleep and I have a huge paper I wanna go ahead and finish, but I'm about to crash." I looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" He asked. "Alex, you are like the living embodiment of 5 hour energy. Plus I've bet you've already had like 6 cups of coffee," I stayed matter of factly. He looked at the floor and mumbled,"I've only had 2." After a few minutes of just looking at the floor, he turned to me with his pupil dog eyes. "No," I said more to myself than him. He just kept staring at me with those huge sad puppy dog eyes. "Alex you are not going to convince me to give you one with your puppy dog eyes." He just stares harder. I tried to ignore them, but goddamn it, they are just too sad and adorable. I sighed and got up to go get him one. I heard him say yay and and clap his hands from the kitchen. When I returned to the living room, I threw it to him. He immediately downed it. He then went to the dining room to finish his paper. After about 30 minutes I heard a loud noise in the dining room and went to investigate. When I looked in there, I didn't see Alex, until I looked up. He was on the ceiling fan. Before I called him down, I heard the doorbell ring. " I completely forgot Burr was coming over!" I thought as I opened the door. "Hey Burr!" I said a it too excitedly. "Hey," he said kinda suspicious. "Come in," I said opening the door for him to come in. He looked in the dining room and gasped in horror. Due to me being rushed to get the door, I didn't get a chance to look at what Alex had done. In his process to get to the ceiling fan, he broke a chair and chipped a chunk out of the table. "What happened?!" He asked in shock. "Well," I started," you when Alex does that really cute puppy face when he asks for something?" "What are you suggesting?" Burr asked. "He asked me if he could have a five hour energy." I confessed. Burrs face morphed from  
questioning to shocked. "JOHN HIS BLOODSTREAM BASICALLY FLOWS WITH FIVE HOUR ENERGY! WHERE IS HE? GET HIM HERE RIGHT NOW!" I sighed before I looked up a bit. "Alright Alex you heard him, please come down from the ceiling fan." He then jumped down from there scaring Burr. Burr ended up yelling at both of us for about 30 minutes before I agreed to never give Alex five hour energy again, and Alex promised never go drink it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you had a request for a one shot please comment it again bc I’ve forgotten them.


	44. Ham squad Christmas

''Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a-" "ITS CHRISTMAS BITCHES!" 

Welcome to the Hamilton Christmas special 

"ALEXANDER! Watch your mouth! Phillip is in the room." Eliza said, now closing the forgotten book to scold her husband. "Sorry Eliza. I'm jut really excited for the squad and other squad to come over for Christmas!" Alexander explained jumping up and down. Eliza had to smile at her husbands childish excitement. "They are coming over in 3 hours Alexander. In the mean time we have to cook and you need to finish wrapping presents." Eliza said picking up Phillip. "Awwww but I hate wrapping presents." Alexander grumbled. Phillip laughed at the sight of his father pouting. "Daddy you better listen to mama or santa won't give you any presents." Phillip had said. Eliza nodded at said statement. Alexander's face dropped. "ILL BE WRAPPING PRESENTS!" He said running to his and Eliza's room. Eliza laughed. Her husband still hadn't grasped the idea that Santa wasn't real, but she just couldn't tell him the truth. Maybe Angelica could? 

As the Hamilton's scattered to finish their cooking and wrapping, Hercules and Lafayette were also preparing for Christmas at the Hamilton's. Lafayette was putting the finishing touches on his Yule log for the party. Hercules was finishing up his last pair of pants for Alexander. Both men decided I make everyone's gifts this year. Hercules made clothes and Lafayette made personalized gifts. When both men were satisfied with their work, they met in the living room to wrap gifts. Hercules was really good at wrapping while Lafayette made them look pretty. As they were finishing up on their gifts, Lafayette decided to finally ask the question on his mind. "Will this Santa fellow actually come to our house tonight if we are staying at Alexander's?" Hercules almost laughed at the question before remembering that Lafayette believes in Santa; thanks to Alexander. "I'm not sure. Maybe he will bring the presents to Alexander's just incase." Lafayette smiled at that while Hercules now had to go get Lafayette another present from "Santa." 

As Hercules excused himself to go get Lafayette a present from "Santa", John was shopping for that last gift. He had realized that he hadn't yet gotten a present for Peggy, Phillip, or James. As we walked down the aisles of the crowded Walmart, he had bumped into Hercules. "Herc?" "John?" The two said at the same time. They laughed at each other's attempt to ask a question. "What's up?" Hercules asked. "Just getting Phillip, James, and Peggy a gift. I just don't know what to get James though." John said sounding a bit defeated. "Well maybe get him a new book, or maybe a tie. If I remember correctly, the last time I talked to him last week he said he wanted a journal." John then knew the perfect gift to give James. They parted ways, John getting James present and Hercules getting Lafayette's. 

James was currently finishing his latest book. It wasn't the best book, but it was nice. James was in the lounge of his and Thomas's house. He was relaxing in the recliner; mentally preparing himself for tonight at Hamilton's. Thomas, on the other hand, was finishing up a pot of Mac and cheese. He then had to go wrap the rest of the presents he had been procrastinating. James then decided to go ahead and give Thomas one of the presents James had gotten him. James got Thomas a total of three presents. One go open Christmas Eve morning, on to open Christmas Eve night, and one on Christmas. That's how his family had done Christmas. He went into the kitchen to see Thomas putting the Mac and cheese into a crock pot. James walked over to Thomas and snaked his arms around his waist. Thomas smiled. "Hey James." Thomas said facing him. He placed a small kiss in James lips. "Merry Christmas Eve Thomas." He said handing him his first present. Thomas chuckled. He opened the present to see a scrapbook. He opened to a random page to see the picture of him and James on their wedding day. "This is wonderful James!" He said kissing him again. James smiled. "Now let's finish wrapping everyone's gifts." Thomas then walked into the room and started on the Schuyler sisters. 

Angelica was on the flight to New York. She was excited to see her sisters again. Her husband didn't want to come, and she was glad for that. It wasn't a secret that that didn't love each other. She was finishing up the last present she had gotten. It was Peggy's. It was a challenge to figure out what to get for her youngest sister, but she believes that Peggy would love this gift. She smiled at the thought of seeing her sisters. She was so ready to see them again. 

Peggy was waiting in the air port for Angelica. It was noted that her and her sister didn't always agree, but what sisters did. Angelica was more outgoing, but that's what Peggy loved about her. Finding a present for Angelica was quite the challenge. Nothing seemed good enough for her. However, she believed she had found the perfect gift. She checked the time to see her flight would land in 3 hours. Right when she gets her, she would have to go straight to Eliza's. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was Angelica. "Unless anything happens I'll still be there by 6." Peggy smiled. Angelica was always one to make sure you knew what was happening. 

Washington was helping Maratha wrap presents. Martha was excited to see alex again. George was excited to see all of the gang again. It was true that he was the oldest in the group, but around them he felt like he was their age. It was evident that almost everyone was excited for Christmas at the Hamilton's. It was Alexander's idea. George knew the real reason why Alexander wanted everyone over for Christmas, they were family. He knew that Alexander was raised without a family, so he knew he never really had a family Christmas. This was the first Christmas he probably had with family. His first few Christmas with Eliza didn't count because after presents he went right back to working. This year, they made sure he wouldn't be working. 

Aaron was getting Theodosia to settle down. She had decided that stealing cookies was ok. Theodosia was now a ball of sugary energy. Theo watched Aaron chase around their rambunctious child. She would let out a laugh a few times at how Theodosia would tire out Aaron. After five minutes, Aaron gave up. "If she sleeps during the party then she sleeps," Aaron concluded. Theo laughed. "Aw come on. She's only five." Theo teased. Aaron shot her a look of 'stop' before laughing. 

Later at the party

"I wonder when everyone is going to get here," Hamilton said as he finished wrapping the last present. Granted, it took so long due to him being horrible at wrapping presents which meant he also ended wrapped up in bows, wrapping paper, and tape. "The party starts in an hour so some will be coming soon," Eliza answered trying to get the wrapping paper off of Alex. "Mommy why is daddy wrapped up in paper?" Phillip asked as he walked in. "Because your daddy can't wrap presents." "HEY!" Bothe Phillip and Eliza laughed. Eliza eventually had to get Phillip to help Alex due to the fact she still had some cooking left to do. As the clock hit 6:10, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Alex yelled as he went to open the door, still covered in wrapping paper. When he opened the door he was greeted with the smiling  face of none other than John Laurens. As John looked at his best friend, he bursted into laughter. "Yeah yeah laugh it up Johnny boy," Alex said dryly. "I'm sorry Alex," John said through laughs and tears," but only you could get yourself covered in wrapping paper." John soon calmed down and walked into the house. He was greeted by Phillip with a scream and him wrapping himself against his leg. It was known to almost everyone that John was Phillips favorite uncle, that also broke Lafayette's heart when he found out. John picked up the small boy and put him on his shoulders as he entered the kitchen to greet Eliza. "Hey Eliza, need any help?" John asked. "No thank you John," answered," all I have left is buttering the rolls." With that being said, John decided to help clean up Alex. After 5 wrapping paper filled minutes, Alexander was free of wrapping paper.

At 6:20, there was another knock at the door. This time, Eliza went to open it. When she opened the door, she was greeted with the smiling faces of Hercules and Lafayette. "Bonjour Eliza!" Lafayette said happily. "Hello Lafayette. Herc," Herc gave her a small smile,"Presents can go under the tree and food can go on the table." With that, Hercules went to put away the presents while Lafayette went to put away the food. Before Eliza could leave, Hercules stopped her. "Hey Eliza, is there a place that I could put a present from 'santa' to Lafayette at? He thinks he's real like Alex does." Eliza smiled at took the present, "I'll put it with the other presents from 'Santa.'" With that they went their separate ways to put away things. 

At 6:30, there was the third knock at the door. This time, Phillip opened the door. "GRANDPA WASHINGTON!" Was heard throughout the house. Phillip jumped up and Washington pulled him into a hug. "Hello Phillip," George said. The Washington's entered the house. Martha went into the kitchen with Phillip to help Eliza with anything as George went to talk to the boys. When the squad saw George, they immediately saluted him, one because it was habit and two because it was out of respect. "At ease soldiers," George said laughing a bit. "So how are you general?" Lafayette asked. "Pretty good Lafayette, but you know you don't need to call me that anymore. I was discharged from the military 3 months ago, so it's not necessary. Each boy nodded. "Well how's working with Alex, James, and Thomas?" John asked. Alex groaned as George laughed. "It's as if I work with children at a law firm." Everyone except for Alex laughed at that. They continued to talk.

At 6:45, there was the fourth knock at the door. This time, Alex got up and opened it. When he opened the door, he immediately made a gagging noise. At the door was Jefferson and Madison. Eliza has invited them because James and her are apart of the same book club. Plus, it would be good for Thomas and Alexander to try and get along for once. Alex glared at Jefferson as he walked into the house. Eliza, hearing Alex gag, entered the living room. "Oh hello James!" She greeted. As they hugged, Alex and Thomas continued to glare at each other. Eliza and James just looked sadly at their husbands. "Boys for one night could you two get along?" Eliza asked defeated. Alex turned towards her and his glare fell. For his wife, he could get along for one night. "Thomas, I propose to you that for one night we get along, but after that we go back to hating each other," Alex put out his hand. Thomas shook his hand,"Deal." With that, they went to go chat. 

At 7:00, there was a more rapid knock at the door. This time, Eliza opened the door. Before she could even say hello, a yell erupted through the house. "PHILLIP!" Said boy started running towards the door. "THEODOSIA!" The two children embraces each other in a hug. "Theo, let's go play!" With that, the two ran off to play. "Children don't run!" But Eliza's plea fell on deaf ears. "Hello Theodosia. Hello Aaron," Eliza greeted the couple. "Hello Eliza," Aaron responded. Theodosia gave a smile in return. The two entered and Theodosia went to speak to Eliza while Aaron decided to join the boys. "Well if it isn't Aaron Burr,sir," Alex said as he entered. Everyone laughed at the joke.

It was 7:15 and Eliza was getting worried because her sisters had yet to arrive. They didn't even send a text or call telling them that they'd be late. If they didn't arrive right now, they were going to miss dinner. Either way, Eliza ,not wanting to postpone dinner any more, called everyone into the donning room. Everyone sat down. Before they could say grace, there was the final knock on the door. Without anyone answering it, Angelica and Peggy busted through the door. "Sorry we're late!" Peggy said as he sat down at the table while Angelica put the presents away. "My flight was late and traffic was a bitch-" "Angelica! Little ears are present!" Eliza scolded. "Sorry," Angelica apologized. "Now that everyone's here," Alexander interrupted," let's say grace." After grace, everyone began to eat. After everyone ate, they put the children to sleep and gathered around to talk. Once 11 hit, the adults went to bed with the exception of Eliza and Herc who put out the presents from "Santa." 

               The next morning

Everyone in the house was awakened by a scream. “WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!” Now, you might be thinking it was Phillip or Theodosia Jr., but you’d be wrong. The person who woke everyone up at 6 am was none other than Alexander Hamilton. John, Herc, and Lafayette jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs with Alex to open presents. Before they could get to them though, Eliza yelled,”DO NOT TOUCH THE PRESENTS!” All of them being afraid of Eliza when she’s angry, didn’t touch a single present. Once everyone else came to the living room, Eliza announced that she would make breakfast while they opened presents. “Eliza,” George interrupted ,”how about I cook breakfast and you watch your son and your adult baby open presents,” with that everyone laughed, well except for Alex. “Thank you George,” Eliza said as he went to prepare breakfast. Lafayette was tailing behind Washington to make some hot chocolate for everyone and get himself some milk and cookies. Once Lafayette returned, he passed out the hot chocolate and started to munch on ya cookies. 

“Wait Eliza, did Santa come?” Alex asked. That spark Phillip, Theodosia jr., and Lafayette’s attention. “Why don’t you check?” With permission, they began to look for presents from Santa before they found them under the tree. “Yes! Santa did come mon amie!” Lafayette said excitedly. Jefferson, who was sippin on some hot cocoa, then laughed. “What’s so funny?” Alex snarled. “Come on Alexander, you know that Santa Claus isn’t re-“ before he could finish he was shot a death glare from John, Herc, Eliza, George (who peaked his head out of the kitchen), Martha, Peggy, And Angelica. So we stopped talking. 

After that, everyone began to open presents. Alex was ferociously tearing off the wrapping paper and making a mess. Aaron wasn’t helping in the matter because he was covering Alex in all the discarded wrapping paper whenever he wasn’t paying attention. John was waiting for Alex to get done because he didn’t want to lose an eye due to wrapping paper giving his eye a paper cut. Eliza was helping Philip unwrap a tightly wrapped present from Alex (the present had like three layers of tape.) Lafayette was still eating cookies as he and Herc opened presents. Washington finished making the breakfast and was currently opening and giving gifts with Martha. Theodosia was helping Theodosia jr. open a present from Alex (again like three layers of tape.) Jefferson and Madison were sitting and sipping hot cocoa. And finally Angelica and Peggy were opening gifts. In the end of the massacre of wrapping paper and tape, everyone had opened presents and went into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. All in all, it was a very Hamilton Christmas 

The end and Merry Christmas


End file.
